


【AU】Still Here

by freefly



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freefly/pseuds/freefly
Summary: 当shaw和reese刚搬到这个社区的时候，跟在身为社区代表的优雅妇人身后的金发女孩笑得天真无邪，厚着脸皮直接拉上了shaw的手。突如其来的举动让shaw愣在原地，她试图推开她，她成功了。女孩撅着嘴表达她的不满，一双手再次有力的抓上那只小手。shaw大概没想过，没能甩开的那只手，牵着牵着就牵了一生。





	

1  
Shaw打开自家的门，果不其然bear不在它的小屋里。一定又是被那个讨厌鬼牵走遛弯了。  
Shaw不允许别人溜bear，Reese也不行，可是root压根没听过，每次还一定要牵着他去到喷泉那里，弄得一人一狗都是一身水，你看root那傻笑的样子，连带着bear都跟着变傻了。  
Shaw生气的夺过bear的狗绳，为它擦干毛发，却对霸占了她家浴室的root置若罔闻。

2  
Reese是个坏哥哥，他竟然让root照顾Shaw。  
被Shaw嫌弃的横了一眼，Reese有些不解，但他还是把Shaw的手交给了root，等着她俩一起上校车。  
虽说都还是小学生，但root毕竟大几岁，就当是互相照应一下总没问题呀，何况Shaw是转校生，有个认识的人照顾是件好事啊。想到这Reese略感心酸，她的好妹妹总是不理解他的苦心。  
在这件事情上，root相当认真而且富有责任感，郑重其事的接过Shaw的小爪子，仰着脸趾高气昂的向外走，拖着Shaw上了校车。

 

3  
Shaw搬来的几年后似乎已经习惯了这里的生活，除去Reese有时会忙到几天不回来之外（是的，Reese当上了警察，还是纽约第八分局的新星）。  
Shaw升上了八年级，学习成绩不错，她不会承认是为了不输某个讨厌鬼而在每次测试的时候都拿出真本事的。  
Root上了高中，学校和Shaw的虽说分开了，但好在两所学校还挨着，不过Root大概是不能继续做校车了，这让她有点不高兴。  
开学的第二个礼拜，Root慢悠悠地踏出校门，对旁边一直和她搭讪想一起走回家的男同学不理不睬，不然就是敷衍的露出假笑。  
谁承想，Root走了没两步，就被人抓了手腕，力道之大给她吓了一跳。  
她刚想发作准备臭骂一顿那个男生，却发现矮了她将近一个头的小不点挤进她和那个男生之间。  
Shaw和Root的姿势差不多，都是转着脑袋看向那个男生，Root对着Shaw的后脑勺看不到她的表情，但她绝对能猜到Shaw的脸有多臭。因为那个男生在看到Shaw之后几乎是吓傻了，还生硬的吞了下口水，目送她俩离去。  
Root换了个牵手的方式，咧着嘴笑着和Shaw一起走回家。

 

4  
Shaw不知道Root是怎么厚着脸皮要求她天天接送她上下学的，这难道不是Root该对她做的事情吗，怎么这家伙上了高中俩人的位置就反过来了呢。  
不过Shaw绝对不是因为Root才答应，她就是觉得校车上太无聊了，还有Reese三天没回家给她做饭了，而Root的妈妈Finch太太做的饭，非常符合她的口味。  
Root在校门口等Shaw的时候又被几个男生围着搭讪，她有点慌但是还是维持着假装附和又充满不屑的态度，眼角却不住地看向Shaw来的方向，直到看见小不点愤愤地走过来的时候，她才安心下来。  
Shaw瞪了一圈围着Root的高年级男生们，把Root从里面拉出来。  
Shaw不想惹事，Root拽着她的手还有些发抖，但那些男生不仅拦住了她们，还出言不逊。  
Root知道Shaw的运动神经很发达，但她没想到Shaw打起架来也相当厉害。

后来，在Shaw初中毕业之前，Root都能在校门口看见提前等在那Shaw。

 

5  
Sameen Shaw 一进家门，甩掉书包，蹬了球鞋，一屁股就坐在了餐桌旁。她今天特意一下课就狂奔出校门，绕了两条街来躲避那个讨厌鬼，虽然迟了一点回家，但没人在耳朵边絮絮叨叨，这种好心情能让她晚餐多吃一块牛排。  
其实这也怪她自己，谁让她当初考高中的时候一时心软，答应Root和她一所学校的呢。  
果然，Reese还是个很有责任心的哥哥，虽然他是一名全职警察，纽约警界破案率的保持着，但他在不需要处理案件的情况下，肯定会第一时间回来给Shaw做饭。兄妹俩相依为命多年，Reese也练就了一手好厨艺。  
Shaw正在大快朵颐，门铃响了。  
Reese看了一眼她，自己的妹妹明显没有中断晚餐去开门的打算，他只好急忙摘掉围裙，向门廊走去。

听门外的声音听上去像是那个讨厌鬼的父亲，他们的邻居，社区的绅士代表，一年四季都穿着正装三件套的Harold Finch先生。  
但沾满酱汁的牛排才是Shaw的大爱，大口咀嚼，吃相豪迈。她翻了个白眼，没理会在他们的对话中隐约提到的Samantha的名字，Finch似乎不是第一次来给他的女儿当说客的。

Shaw还记得上次，Samantha闹了点小别扭，三天没理她之后，Finch来邀请他们参加家里的小型烧烤会。她吃了Samantha端来的肉之后，直接对着她傻笑了两个小时，而Samantha还说什么原谅她了，不过Shaw也没怎么吃亏，Samantha的眼眶大概肿了那么一周。  
所以这次，Finch如果还是代替Samantha来做邀请的话，她一定要果断拒绝，任何美食都休想引诱她，和她一起穿上芭蕾舞裙跳小天鹅？开玩笑，她就是为了这个无理要求才躲着她的，不对，应该是和她保持距离。而且没人说过，住在同一个社区，就要天天一起上下学吧。

Shaw心里打着算盘，看见哥哥和Finch已经来到她面前。Finch不苟言笑的样子她自是见多了，Reese严肃的时候也是有的，不过这两人同时以这种样貌对着她，还是让Shaw感到稍许不自在。

Shaw一愣，手中的牛排滑落，‘她还没回家？’

 

6  
“她应该在排练吧，你们怎么不打个电话？”  
对，那个芭蕾舞彩排，下个月校庆的节目，早上出门的时候，她听见Root和Finch说了会晚回来。所以没有什么可担心的，Shaw安慰自己。

“事实上，就是排练组的老师打来的电话，询问Root为什么没有参加今天的排练”  
Finch看着Shaw，他的手不自然的握紧。  
“她的电话打不通，你今天在学校发现她有任何异常了吗，Sam？”  
Reese眼里的Samantha一直是个学习好又会哄人的甜心，加上Finch的好口碑，他绝不认为这个女孩是个不交代就玩失踪的孩子，况且这种情况以前从没发生过。

“任何事情都行，那都能帮到我，Shaw ”  
Finch很紧张，这让Shaw的动作变得有点僵硬。

“中午她来找我吃饭，下午上课之后就没看见她”  
Root长得好看又是社团的核心，追她的人不少，Shaw曾经帮她对付过一两个表白被拒意图不轨的追求者，万一她又遇到麻烦……  
该死，Shaw强制停止自己的想象，她就一天在放学后没等她而已。Shaw不想承认她脑子里大概有点乱，她甚至没继续吃剩下的那半块牛排。

电话铃声想起，吸引了全部人的注意力。  
Reese接起电话面色凝重地看着对面的Shaw，接着按下了录音键。

**  
Shaw在警局接待室里隐隐觉得不对劲，她被Reese带到这来，一同来的还有Finch和他太太Grace。  
透过门上的玻璃，她看到外面的警察乱作一团，标记案件进展的透明板上贴着一个中年男人的照片，然后被贴上的是一个女孩的。

Shaw推开门冲到书写板前，猛地落上一掌质问那个胖警官这他妈的到底怎么回事。  
“Hey，Sam，你不能呆在这”  
Fusco是Reese的老搭档，他们认识有六七年了，和Reese一家都挺熟的。

“她在哪？”  
Shaw狠狠盯着那张照片，照片里Root嘴上贴着胶布，手中是印刷着今天日期的晨报，棕色的大眼睛里透露着些惊恐和满满的怒气。

 

7  
“你得呆在房间里，Sam”  
Reese打外面进来，将Shaw从板子前拉开，示意同僚把她带走。  
Shaw奋力挣扎，努力挣脱了双手推搡Reese，直到警察们将她带离Reese身边，重新关在接待室里。

看到Shaw被带走了，Reese才将一封匿名信从上衣口袋里掏出来，这是刚刚被丢在警局门口，由门卫执勤警察交给他的。在看到里面的内容同时，Reese几乎是一下子就确定了疑犯身份，而这显然是对他的报复行动。  
六年前他亲手抓住的变态杀人犯，但经核实已于一个月前从被关押的精神病院逃脱，他管自己叫PK，Patrick Kelsen的缩写, 但曾经他也在Reese面前大方承认，说他更喜欢Psychotic Killer这个释义，当然，他也相当乐意在PK后面加上Police Officer。

Fusco脸色一变，信中那份被剪下来的旧报纸上Kelsen被抓获的新闻赫然跃于眼前，这让Fusco回想起自己还被称为菜鸟的时候，跟在Reese后面不眠不休熬了十几个日夜，并亲眼见证Reese亲手铐住Kelsen的整段经历。

“「你还是她」”，Fusco带着怀疑小声念出那上面的几个词，“我们得去找那对夫妻谈谈”  
“等等，这上面的意思应该是指我”，Reese重新指了下‘你’字，Fusco看到那被写在了文章里的‘优秀警官’一词下面。  
透过在新闻标题上Patrick Kelsen旁边被重新手写的落款，Reese仿佛看到了Kelsen在大声嘲笑他。

“我有理由相信他把两个Sam搞混了，这个混蛋，他的目标是Sameen，但被抓的却是Samantha”  
Reese的确是个优秀的探员，他自豪于他一流的推理能力。  
按照Kelsen的性格判断，他一定会找Reese最在乎的人报复他。所以Reese不会忘记之前的某次审讯中，他和对方提起过自己的妹妹，虽然只说了一句，但那个专门针对青年女性下手的变态一定记在心里了。  
Reese的脸难看极了，如果不是因为这是证据的话，他恐怕早就将旧报纸一把团了。

“你一定是在开玩笑，我们得赶紧找到她”，Fusco看着照片，遗憾地摇头，“你把Sameen带来这是正确的”

这时Carter走过来，手中拿来了最新的线索。  
“这是在学校附近街道的一处监控，拍到了Groves被带上了这辆车，经过了六个路口，很遗憾，车开进了盲区，他很可能藏匿在这片工业区里，也有可能换了其他车逃走”

不得不说，Reese向局长申请抽调大部分警察专门负责这个案子，让工作效率一下子就提升了不少。  
“去稳定一下Finch夫妇的情绪，你知道该说什么，Fusco，顺便看住Sam”，Reese又一次看了看接待室紧闭的房门，“Carter我们走”

 

狭小的空间里，Shaw认真听着耳机里传来的声音，趁乱放在Reese身上的窃听器清晰的告诉她事情原委。她更是一早就撬了房门，躲在Reese车的后备箱里，一把锁可困不住她。  
她忍着猛踢一脚后备箱的冲动，等着汽车发动，双拳紧紧的握住。

Shaw总是觉得那个黏人精会不断地给她找麻烦，从Reese和她搬到这个社区开始，从她带着天真无邪的笑容跟在她妈妈身后，欢迎他们入住这个社区开始。  
在Shaw眼里Root似乎就是麻烦的代名词，抢她的狗狗，给她吃不知道加了什么料的烤肉，笑眯眯的看着自己玩转盘，对了，Root知道她晕那玩意儿，Shaw只是讨厌她留下纸巾，却不上前帮忙的举动。她身边还总有让人不爽的各种男生，害得她不得不和她一起上下学，但大部分时候，Shaw只会承认打架什么的会让她很兴奋。当然，Shaw不会忘了Root拿着芭蕾舞裙出现在她房间时那欠揍的得意嘴脸。  
但，Shaw从没排斥过，大概也不会承认，她并不讨厌这些麻烦。

然而这次，给Root一个大麻烦的却是Shaw。  
在昏暗的后备箱里，Shaw乌亮的双眼射出愤怒的光。

 

8  
Reese和Carter分头查找线索，Carter去了学校周边，Reese则驾车开往Root最后一次出现的工业区。  
夜幕降临，道路两旁几盏幽暗的路灯给这片工业区蒙上了股说不出的恐怖色彩。Reese关了车灯，靠近了停在厂房前的厢式货车，带走Samantha的那辆。  
上前查看了一番，透过车窗，手电筒的光亮还是不足以彻底观察车内，正当Reese准备试着打开车门之际，Fusco的电话打了进来。

Reese先交代了情况，并安排鉴证科过来取证，交代之后他没有马上挂断电话，路灯处橘色的灯光映衬下也无法阻挡Reese迅速铁青起来的脸色，他咬着牙，挂了电话。  
Reese犹豫了一下，但还是在拨不通Shaw的电话之后，径直开车离去。

Shaw没想到Reese会那么快离开，她已经进到了黑漆漆的厂房里。  
在这之前，她避开了门口的摄像头，她没忘记Carter说过这里是监控盲区，直觉告诉她那个崭新的摄像头背后一定隐藏着什么。  
Shaw努力适应了一会厂房内黑暗的环境，终于能大概辨识出物体。她谨慎的用手机屏幕当光源，却无意中发现这里完全没有信号。脚下踢到了什么东西，弄出了不大不小的声音，让她暂停了继续向里走的动作。  
那是Root的手机，毫无疑问，锁屏照片让Shaw非常肯定这一点。

正当Shaw还在想着密码时候，手机解锁了，屏幕上跳出了一个界面。Shaw对这个不陌生，与追踪器相连的手机App。  
就知道那家伙没那么笨，Shaw拿好了Root留给她的线索，向着屏幕上红点的位置走去。  
Root就在这，她们的距离不过几十米，但厂房里没有房间，空荡荡的四周除了几台机械之外就是几乎和废品没区别被四散摆放在地的货物。  
保险起见，Shaw在周围找了一圈，并未发现被丢弃的追踪器，她抬头看看十几米高的空旷屋顶，只有孤零零的几根铁梁悬在上面。Shaw似是想到什么，往她来的方向一角走去。

地下室这种设计在工业建筑中并不常见，所以Shaw在进来的时候留心了那处不寻常的铁门。  
合叶生锈的吱哑声在寂静空荡的环境里尤为刺耳，Shaw没管那么多，直接走下台阶。  
空气里弥漫着潮湿和消毒水的味道，Shaw显得更为焦躁，她甚至忘了隐藏自己的脚步声。

来到下面透着光的塑料门帘前，Shaw却高兴不起来，那是惨白毫无生机的颜色。  
走进去，里面的景象不禁让Shaw瞪大了眼睛，整整一面墙上都是关于PK杀手的报道，表彰Reese文章，以及她家房前的照片，还有一张虽然有些模糊，但依旧能辨认出来照片里的两人正在灶台前做饭，那是Reese和Root。

Shaw一把扯下那张照片，她记得这天，她就坐在一边的餐桌上，等着这俩人把新研究的菜品端上桌，可是由于角度问题，她并没出现在这张从窗户拍摄的照片上。  
Shaw粗重的喘息声在这小房间里似乎又被无限放大，但她决定暂时压下那份暴怒，等救出Root之后，她一定不会放过任何一个伤害过她的人。

Shaw退出那间房间，走廊还在向内延伸，头顶有水珠顺着潮湿的墙壁滴落，原本悦耳的声音，现在只能是点燃Shaw的导火索。快接近了，Shaw能强烈的感受到。

 

9  
还记得那是一个阳光明媚的春日午后，妈妈说社区搬来了一对兄妹，叫我换上一身干净衣服，像以前迎接新搬入的邻居一样去迎接他们。  
去他的干净衣服，难道现在这身很脏，不够体面？不过就是随意了一点，格子衬衫加牛仔裤，我喜欢这样的装扮，随性自由。  
天呐，妈妈又在催我，天知道我有多讨厌做这些，好像出去欢迎了他们就可以默认他们是好人，就能成为好朋友一样。不过就是虚伪的寒暄，好吧，我决定就这样出去了，打过招呼就赶紧回来，那个程序正编着一半呢。

一个傻大个，相当无趣，就知道在那傻呼呼的笑。那些主妇们主动聚拢过来是因为他长得帅吧，之前怎么不见她们迎接别人？等一下，不是说兄妹吗，那个妹妹呢？  
呵，有意思，我绕过妈妈的另一边，才看到那个几乎被高大身影挡在身后的小女孩。  
无聊、不耐烦、不屑一顾，这是我当时在她脸上读到的所有表情，她绝对和那些怯生生的小鬼不一样。你看，她还瞪了我一眼，在我上前试图想把她带离这群大人们的时候，一脸的生人勿进。不过那不重要，我来了兴趣，这个小鬼非常的与众不同。  
我觉得我们会成为朋友，虽然她看上去十分有个性，也可能相当不好相处，但，管她呢，我的个子比她高，力气肯定也比较大，她没法再挣脱开，大不了我老老实实地站在原地，先不带她逃走就是了。

Shaw，你看到我的提示了吗，千万不要来，我会想办法自己逃出去。靠近我太危险了……可是这里好冷……好困……Sameen……

我和妈妈提议我们应该办一次烧烤活动，妈妈欣然答应，爸爸去邀请那个傻大个还有他家的那个小鬼呆子。  
之前妈妈问我最近怎么不和Shaw玩了，我装作编程很忙的样子没有说实话。我是在等她和我道歉啊，她不能因为Bear喜欢和我玩就不理我。可是三天了，她还是没来，所以我决定换个方法，我有她最喜欢吃的牛排，还怕她不来吗。  
Shaw总算对我笑了，她笑起来的样子比我还好看，但我没打算就这么轻易原谅她。  
糟了，她似乎停不下来了，我发誓我只是在牛排上加了一点点的料，真的只是一点点。  
好吧，在她大笑不止后的一个小时我就原谅她了，我还亲口和她说了。她的样子有点滑稽，傻大个感到不对劲想过来看的时候，她拉着我跑开了。  
我做的可能有那么点过，但我没什么负罪感，Shaw可以生气，但她不能真的生我的气，就像我永远不会恼她一样，我会对她笑，无论何时。  
我笑着接下了她一拳，我们都没有再生气了，她回去后还帮我擦了药。不得不说，Shaw的力气很大，那一拳相当疼，她擦药时的力道也不怎么轻。但她似乎对这个很在行，我好的很快，四天之后我不得不再次故意磕伤同一个地方，才能让她再次专注的为我上药。但这个手段在我第二次实施的时候被拆穿了。

现在，我浑身都不舒服，Shaw在的话一定能缓解我的痛苦，但不能，不能叫她来。  
熟悉的感觉，这里是我熟悉的地方。再努力一点，不行，感觉不到我的双手，睁不开眼，头好重，发不出声音来。  
Shaw求你千万不要来救我。

 

Reese急急忙忙赶回家，屋子里漆黑一片让他感觉不妙，轻微的呼吸声不属于任何一个他熟知的人。  
他止步客厅，落地灯突然亮起，背对他从沙发上站起来的背影为他鼓出几声凋零的掌声。

 

地下走廊并不长，Shaw很快来到尽头的房间里，消毒水的味道就是从这里蔓延出去的。  
地上是用过的几只空针管，头顶灯管不停地闪烁，在光与暗之间Shaw不错眼珠的看着那张手术床，以期待那里有她想看的人。  
但不管灯光怎么变换，明亮与黑暗如何交错，那都只是一张空荡荡的手术床，还有床上发出微弱红光的追踪器。

 

10  
Reese不怎么冷静的看着面前的这个人慢慢转过身，他放下双手，脸笼罩在阴影里，笑的诡异。  
“我一直期待我们再一次见面，John，但是这五年间的每一天我都相当失望，你当初是怎么抓到我的？巧合吗？还是你觉得我不够资格当你的对手了？”

Reese听着这个沙哑的声音，毫无疑问，绑架Root的凶手、犯案累累的Kelsen此刻正站在他家的客厅里。抬手握住了腰间的枪柄，Reese的神经绷到了极致，不仅Root，现在Shaw也有可能在他手上。  
“我不在乎那些，被你抓了的女孩在哪？”  
Reese快速掏出枪，以一记标准到漂亮的举枪姿势将枪口对准Kelsen的心口，“相信我，你如果敢伤害她，你绝对不会有第二次好运气到再次进入精神病院”

“Ohh，护妹心切，我就知道你是个绝世好哥哥。” Kelsen脸上继续带着意味不明的笑，右手缓缓探入夹克外套里， “而这，也是你最大的弱点。”

咔嗒，这是Reese手枪上膛的声音，他不得不谨慎对待Kelsen的每一个动作。他没忘记上次交锋时，对方眼疾手快在他眼前差点引爆一个手雷的事。

“你就这么对待许久不见的老朋友吗，John？我可是给你带了件礼物来的”

Kelsen的手从外套里再次伸出来，与Reese想象中不同，那并非致命武器，而是一个画面闪动的手机，这让Reese愣在原地，不敢轻举妄动。

“现在，放下你的枪，我的朋友”

*  
Shaw探明了整间房间，轻微的打斗或挣扎痕迹，并非摆放正常的床位，床脚地上几滴已经凝固但尚未干涸的血迹，被打翻在地的金属器皿以及原本应该躺在里面的外科医疗器具。闪动的灯光下，让这一切都更加晃眼  
Root早前就被关在这里，那个人甚至折磨了她，想到这，Shaw握紧的双拳再次不自然的攥紧。她看着那个追踪器，红光像是在嘲笑她是个白痴那样闪个不停，这令Shaw想起了Root总是做些让她讨厌的事情惹人烦一样，但这不行，这是死胡同，事情仿佛又回到了原点。  
那个神经病故意扔掉了追踪器，让她偏离方向，但一定还有其他线索，Shaw必须让自己冷静下来，她知道Root一定还有其他线索留给她。即便没有，她也不会放弃，那个家伙那么喜欢粘着她，她也一定希望自己能来救她。  
Shaw需要再次梳理一下头绪，她低头看着那个还在指示着追踪器位置的Root的手机，突然想到了一件事。  
唤出了后台程序，一个令人愤怒的画面呈现出来，Shaw急忙将它切出到主画面。  
Shaw能从视频画面上判断出Root微弱的呼吸，但那远远不够，这是一段视频，Shaw无法确定这是提前录制的还是实时画面。视频里背景幽暗，只有Root的上半身呈现出来，甚至看不到她的手脚，更加无从判断她是被关在哪里。  
Shaw心里像冒了火一样，她跌跌撞撞的向外跑去，没有什么目标，但是她知道她必须找到她，无论Root在哪里，天涯海角她也一定会找到她。  
仓库外警笛频频作响，被Reese叫来的鉴证组的人已经来了不少，Shaw远远的看到Fusco和carter也来了，她没想和他们打招呼，绕开了警探们，试图找到一辆插着钥匙的车。

*  
Root周身越来越冷，她身下硬邦邦的，勉强睁开眼睛，迎接她的便是刺眼的亮光，由立在她稍远一点的摄像机发出的强烈白光，尚未彻底清醒的她瞬间又被照射的头晕目眩。  
Root皱了皱眉，浑身发不出一点力气，更发不出声音，她只知道她应该是躺在冰冷的水泥地上，在一个封闭的空间里，而这里让她感觉到熟悉。  
她动不了，但是她能感觉头下有个异物硌着她的后脑，但她现在还不知道，周身无法动弹这一点帮她保住了一条命，这是事情过去了很久之后，Shaw一次无意中提起她在Root经历过的这次劫难中，唯一庆幸的事。  
现在，Root看着远处的摄像机，她将力气都集中在用头将那个异物排挤出来，她知道Shaw迟早会看到这段视频，那将成为她能被找到的关键，只是Shaw千万不要出现就好。  
Root这么想着，肌松药和镇静剂的药力再次袭来，她又渐渐失去意识。

*  
Shaw悄悄上了Fusco的车，看了最后一眼视频画面，准备点火。  
等等，视频里似乎和刚刚不太一样，似乎多了什么。  
Shaw仔细辨认，查找着感觉突兀的地方。  
终于，在Root散落的发间发现了刚刚不曾出现过的白色物品，这个东西她再眼熟不过了。  
Root一定是醒来过，然而为了躲开这些勘察现场的警察们和找车辆，Shaw完整地错过了这一幕，她恼怒地一拳落在方向盘上。  
点火，挂挡，油门一踩到底，松开手刹一气呵成。  
Shaw知道该去哪儿找了，那个束带就是她的方向。

 

11  
“我喜欢你妹妹”  
被反手捆在椅子上的Reese看着Kelsen信步在他面前，他踱的每一步都令Reese想要放到这个和他身形相差无几的凶手，而他发出的每一个沙哑的音节都让Reese更加担忧Root在之前受到过的伤害。

“她有一双灵动的双眼，当我将她绑在手术台上的时候，她目不转睛的盯着我看，她没有那些愚蠢女孩们的畏惧感，我看得出来，而我，你知道我有多欣赏这个”  
Kelsen把玩着手中的枪，Reese的佩枪，在走到Reese正对面的茶几的时候坐了下来。  
他回忆着前不久刚刚发生的事情，事实上Root在被钳制的时候曾经一脚踢到了他的肋骨上，力道不算轻，但Kelsen似乎并不在乎，换句话说，他的神经质让他对这种反抗行为来了劲头。  
“她和你一点都不像，我的意思是你是个黑脸，而她，哦上帝，我说过她很美吗？我本来可以在她身上制造更多的伤口，但我只是弄了必要的那个”  
Kelsen重新拿起了一旁的手机，操作着让画面稍稍转动。  
重新摆在Reese眼前，屏幕上呈现了Root一侧的手臂，手肘静脉附近一处明显刀痕，有什么东西嵌在了开裂的伤口里，还有一根细管延伸到摄像头外。

Reese看着他带有嘲笑又乐在其中的表情忍不住想一脚踹在他脸上，即便那是Root不是Shaw，他也不能忍受一个年轻女孩被如此般病态对待。  
但受过良好训练的Reese忍住了冲动，对方是个有着精神控制倾向的狡猾罪犯，Reese需要确认Root被关的地方，再伺机而动。  
“Okay，Kelsen，你一直想报复的人是我，不需要牵连到无辜的人，你赢了，我现在在你手上……”

“嘘……”，Kelsen做了一个夸张的噤声手势，“这么多年，你的谈话技巧应该有所长进，别让我再继续瞧不起你。现在闭嘴，我还没有说完”  
之后，Kelsen又继续沉浸在自己的世界里。

*  
Shaw一个急转弯差点将Fusco的破车撞到路边绿化带中的树干上。  
她再次进入到窃听器的收发信号半径之内，Kelsen带有侮辱性的语言一句没漏，Shaw全都听了去。  
车子刚刚停稳，Shaw便急忙跳了下来。她跑向自己家那栋房子，从后门外低矮的灌木丛穿行进去，几步就跨到了地下室紧闭的大门处。  
二话没说，Shaw对自家地下室的布局相当清楚，伴随着门开启的声音，Shaw蹬蹬蹬踩着楼梯便下去了。

过后几年里，Shaw可能对当时的情景没什么太深的感受了，但当站在昏暗的地下室里，看到地面上苍白的Root的时候，空气还是有一瞬间的凝固，而下一秒Shaw的怒火又将它们点燃爆炸。  
Root身上是她被带走时所穿的那件薄衬衫，以肉眼判断已经被汗水或是其他液体浸湿。深秋的城市里说不上严寒，但对一个消瘦的女孩来讲，冰冷的地面、湿透的着装本就是一种酷刑。  
Shaw急迫的走上前，低头看了一眼监控画面，停在了摄像镜头范围之外，狠狠地攥着拳头。  
Root里侧的手臂裸露在外，衬衫衣袖被扯烂，手臂裸露在外，在血肉模糊的关节处一条细细的软管连接着旁边的透明盒子上。

她一边观察着监控，一边小心的绕过立在那里的摄像机，来到里面，仔细观察着那个奇怪的盒子，不稳固的四角，指示面板上红色的数字在不停的跳动，提示着Shaw，Root微弱的心跳。  
这是一个无法判定是好消息还是坏消息的事实。Shaw不需要对这些无聊的事浪费脑细胞，事实上，她必须想进一些办法促使Root能活下来，所以此时，令Shaw更加棘手的是盒子里那个水银开关，和一同放置在内的一管澄明黄色液体。

毫无疑问，只要Root轻轻扯动一下软管，盒子便会靠着重力偏向一侧，水银开关启动，在电流推动下，那些黄色液体便会顺势注入Root体内。  
即便Shaw不知道那些液体是什么，但稍微动下脑子也能知道那必定是致命药物。眼前的这又是一套自动装置，不需要手动启动，只等着药效过去，Root醒来的那一刻，也会是她死去的那一刻。  
但，Kelsen的设计中还是漏了一个意外，也是这一点，自他绑了Root的那时就注定了失败。

Shaw谨慎地避开了摄像头的范围，小心的移除了连接在盒子上的软管，又将那个装置慢慢挪到了架子上固定起来。  
等她再次转身看向Root的时候，倒吸的一口凉气闷在了心口。原本干干净净的地面，被塑胶软管倒流出的Root的暗色鲜血染红了一片。  
手忙脚乱的打上死结才阻止Root继续失血，Shaw的冷汗顺着棱角分明的侧脸滴下，她再也管不了那么多，上前一把抱起Root在怀里，试图喊醒她。

*  
“我并没有赢，John，她是我遇见过的最特别的那个，我必须承认我失败了。”  
Kelsen拼命的摇头，表达他强烈的惋惜。  
“她在清醒的时间内都在对着我笑，她瞧不起我，我看的出她很轻蔑，她甚至不屑开口讲话，我真的对这个很生气，但没办法，她独特的气质成就了我亲手雕琢的物品，她将成为我最完美的艺术品”  
Kelsen重新站起来，嘲笑般的看向Reese，“要知道，我可不舍得让给你和我最得意的作品一起下地狱”  
他举起枪，顶在了Reese的额头上。

 

12  
“你是指我妹妹吗？很显然无论她是哪一个，她们都安全了”  
Reese侧着头，将目光从茶几上的手机屏幕上转回来，对着Kelsen露出轻笑。  
Reese也该动点真格的了。他故意虚张声势说他们都安全了，虽然早就从对话中察觉到Kelsen一直将Root误认为Shaw，且Shaw并未在他手上，作为兄长，Reese的确暗自庆幸过，但Root的安危也让Reese始终不敢松懈。  
直到屏幕里窜进Shaw的身影，他虽尚不了解那边的具体情况，但Shaw一直是值得信赖的人，眼下Reese才可以稍稍松一口气。无论之前Root身处怎样的险境，在Shaw的帮助之下，至少能够争取些救援时间。  
对于Root的境况，Reese同样是也做了一次豪赌，他赌Kelsen还和当年一样独来独往喜欢单干，在囚禁Root的地方没有他的同伙。  
而Reese的所有目的就是要Kelsen露出一个破绽。

Kelsen还保持着持枪姿势，对Reese的言语挑衅没有给出行为上的反应，但他在不断用余光瞄向监控画面。  
他对自己的医疗技术相当自信，他在Root的静脉中埋了一根特殊的滞留针，当受到外力挤压时，既可以将他提前装置好的高纯度莨菪碱注射入体内，又能够在装置解除的情况下快速倒流血管中的血液。他提前给Root注射了适量的镇静剂和肌松药，他绝对相信这种情况下任何一个高中生甚至成年人都无法逃生。但这种杀人方式需要一个大前提。  
在看到画面里多出一个人的时候，Kelsen露出了相当震惊且难堪的表情，不但调虎离山的计策失败了，这边的局势也已经失控，这使得他几乎来不及思考Reese刚刚那句话完整的意思。  
情急之下，Kelsen一把抓起手机，自动注射装置不见踪影，倒流管被打上死结，那个突然冒出来的黑发女孩儿让安排好的一切都失了衡，Kelsen的额头上都冒出了青筋。  
他必须进行了最后一步了，哪怕是垂死的挣扎。  
Kelsen将食指扣向了扳机。

与此同时，Reese知道自己的机会来了。  
咣当一声，枪飞向了墙角，Kelsen再没机会射出子弹。  
Reese趁着Kelsen晃神的一瞬间，利用他的腿长优势一脚踢飞了Kelsen手中的枪，挣脱了早就解开的皮带，一个反手牢牢把Kelsen制服在地。  
“我说过你别想再有第二次机会，告诉我她们在哪？”  
说着，Reese迅速扣上手铐。  
Kelsen依旧讽刺地笑着，即便他的手臂刚才差点被掰断，手也被踢得生疼。  
“在你绝对想不到的地方”

又是一声巨响，地下室的门被强大的外力推开。  
Reese迅速移动方向捡起自己的佩枪，之后，大概就是被突然出现在门口的Shaw搞懵了，而Shaw气势汹汹的样子绝对是主要原因。

Shaw看都没看Reese，直接冲上来，抓起已无还手之力的Kelsen，一拳一拳疯狂地捣在他脸上，几拳下去Kelsen的口鼻就流出血来，眼镜歪歪斜斜的架在高挺的鼻梁上。  
“想抓我，Huh？那就看清楚我的样子，混蛋”

“你！……”  
Kelsen咳了几声，吐出一颗牙齿。

“Sameen Shaw是我的名字，而你伤害了我朋友，你伤了她”  
Shaw暴怒到红了眼，提到Root，她就更抑制不住向外喷涌的怒气。Root还没有醒来，此时此刻，Shaw除了以武力惩罚凶手并等待救护车到来之外毫无办法。

“我就知道，你怎么可能有那么与众不同的妹妹，她就像是曾经的我一样”  
Kelsen看向Reese，他放弃了身体抵抗，但他没放弃用言语激怒这对兄妹。  
他熟知法律，对一个毫无行动能力的人使用暴力，即便未成年也会受到法律的惩罚，更何况不远处还站着位优秀警察袖手旁观，Kelsen知道自己在劫难逃，但他也绝不会让真正的Reese兄妹好过。  
“既然她死不了，那她迟早会是我的”  
Kelsen继续狂妄的态度，看了一眼Shaw之后，又轻蔑地笑起来。

“那我只能替你惋惜了，你说的无论哪一样都不会成真”  
Shaw抡圆了手臂重重打在他脸上，眼镜被打飞了，人向后摔在地上。

“够了Sam，你会打死他的”  
Reese拦下了疯狂的Shaw，阻止她继续踢打躺在地上似是昏迷了的Kelsen。

Shaw还在Reese身上胡乱挣扎，她难以冷静下来。此时，门外救护车鸣笛声叫醒了她。

 

13  
学校礼堂里座无虚席，接下来校庆上最后一个大型节目即将开演了。  
Root掀开了点后台幕布偷着望了一眼台下，满意的回到化妆间继续做准备去了。  
台下坐了不少媒体界人士还有几位教育部官员，都是校长邀请过来的，想借着校园文化宣传提高学校的声望名誉。

后面大约十排左右的位置坐着Finch夫妇，他们身着正装礼服，Grace有些激动，手在裙子上不断磨蹭，对接下来的节目充满期待。Harold调整了下眼镜，正襟危坐。不难怪他俩如此重视，这是她们的女儿Samantha痊愈后的第一次正式演出，那孩子和他们念叨很久了。  
Reese的座位紧挨着Finch，他今天破天荒的在西装内打了领带，为了讨好坐在隔壁的自家妹妹。  
Shaw翻了个白眼，举着杯装可乐佯装喝了几口，等到幕布后的人消失之后，才不自觉地小幅度扯起一边嘴角偷笑起来。

“节目单是这个没错，Root之前不是说有一段双人舞很令人期待吗？”  
Reese反反复复看着手中的节目单《仙女们》中唯一一段双人舞并没被安排在上面，三段舞蹈缩短为一段独舞和一段群舞。  
“我怎么知道，我又没有叫他们去掉那一段”  
其实Shaw也没有急于否认的意思，但是差点被呛到干咳的那几声出卖了她的心虚。

 

大约一周之前，已经回到学校正常上课的Root在晚餐时间谈起了正在排练的曲目，得意的说着当天跳的几个难度系数较大的动作，其中就有双人舞中Root被男伴托举腾空轻盈飞舞的造型，她觉得自己完成的很出色，在餐桌上难掩喜悦之情。整个用餐期间，Shaw和平时表现的没什么不同，低头猛吃，偶尔损Root一两句。吃完饭后，没怎么停留，她就和Reese离开Finch家回家休息了。

第二天，Shaw意外地出现在了舞蹈教室，这让Root比前一天更加兴奋，动作完成的更加出色。  
而第三天，那个叫James的男主角莫名其妙的辞演了，理由是他不小心弄伤了手腕，没办法完成指定动作。指导老师一时难以找到替补演员，无奈这才去掉了双人舞这一曲目。

Reese看向Shaw，后者正目光游移地看向天花板，Reese意味深长的笑起来，心想自己的傻妹妹终于开窍了。

Reese从不认为Root经常跑来他家是因为Root喜欢他，鉴于她对自己的态度实在说不上友好之外，在职场中摸爬滚打了多年，又因工作关系读过基本犯罪心理学的书籍，Reese觉得Root喜欢的应该是Shaw，但Shaw似乎从来没回应过什么，一度让Reese认为这是Root的一厢情愿。  
但世事难料，经历过那次事件之后，在目睹了Shaw疯了一样冲出来将那个变态打个半死，又强烈要求亲眼看着人渣被注射死刑，再到Root住院期间Shaw几乎也没怎么回过家为止，Reese才涣然大悟他之前的理解都是错的。Shaw不仅对Root有感觉，而且相当在乎，只是这个别扭的性格让她从未想过将这份在乎表达出口。

事后应该和Finch正式谈一次了。Reese微笑的回过头，等待节目开演。

 

*  
若干年后，Root高级办公室外，助理Claire不断看着表，她今天被迫加班了两个小时，而她的老板还在里面接受记者采访，《科学》杂志年度人物的专访。  
她犹豫了一阵，还是决定中断采访，那个叫Martine的记者已经超过预订时间了，更要命的是，万一耽误了自己老板接下来的行程，她这个小助理可得吃不了兜着走。  
Claire在入职的第一天就被告知，在他们老板面前，任何事，无论公事还是私事都可以放到第二位，甚至连老板亲自参与研发的超级人工智能也不例外，但只有一件事，必须摆在第一位，那就是和一个叫Sameen Shaw的人有关的一切事情。  
今天恰巧是这样一个重要日子。  
Claire正准备敲门，老板和那个女记者的声音从里面由远及近传来，接着门开了。

“既然这样，我会和你的助理再约时间，毕竟我们还有很多想要了解你的地方”  
Martine背上了单肩包，把手中的记事小本合起来。

“真抱歉，我无法久留你，毕竟让心爱的人等待不是个新婚妻子该做的事情。你可以随时与Claire约定时间”  
几年过去，Root举手投足之间都有了成年女性的妩媚，且正值新婚期间，无时无刻不洋溢着满满的幸福感。

“那不如下次我们聊聊是什么促使你放弃如日中天的芭蕾事业，转而投身于信息科技当中，又做的如此出色吧”  
“荣幸之至”  
Root伸出右手，两人握手礼貌告别。

 

‘为什么要放弃如日中天的芭蕾事业啊’  
因为你值得更好的发展平台，而我不想经常出差无法陪在你身边。

 

医院外，Shaw刚做完一台高难度手术，在大门处等着Root接她下班。  
她多等了大约有十分钟，面色开始凝重。  
Root向来不会迟到，Shaw又抬手看着表，秒针每跳动一格，她心里就打一下鼓，过去那些不好的记忆又涌现出来。  
Shaw为此曾暗自发过誓，绝对不让Root再经历哪怕一点伤害。  
所以，Shaw放弃了立志成为一名军官的梦想，转而学医，先后拒绝了不少大医院的邀请，又在难得的休息日里不断的在世界各地飞来飞去，只为了能多一分钟保护她的安全，直到Root膝伤退出剧团继承了Finch的事业，有了固定的办公地点，她们才总算安稳下来。

Shaw拿起手机，正要拨通之际，熟悉的红色轿车从路口拐过来。  
车刚停下，Root还未来得及就她迟到的事情调侃一下Shaw，便被快速坐进副驾驶室的人猛地亲吻上了双唇。

“下次如果晚到记得告诉我，我可不想在这傻等”  
惩罚性的放开Root，Shaw靠回椅背上，真实的触感才让悬着的心放下来。

“如果迟到的代价是这个，那亲爱的，我应该让再你多等一会”  
Root笑起来，带着几分幸福和得意，还有不管过去多久，都只会在Shaw面前展露的娇羞。

车子发动了，前往一家豪华餐厅，今天是两位女士新婚三周年纪念日。

 

傻瓜，无论多久我都会等你。  
因为你在这，所以我始终会在这里，在你身边。

 

FIN


End file.
